magichroniclesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Magi Race
Magi: The Magi are a superior race from the humans. They are technologically advanced; they can build a supercomputer that can carry as much information as 100,000 robots put together, or create a jet that can use a propellor system to keep them afloat, or create an advanced weapon system that can accurately destroy enemies without damaging key sites. The Magi also have the surprising ability to harness the Elements. The elements are powers that can inflict mass amounts of damage, as well as protecting and providing others. Gameplay Mechanics Magi can play as any class, but specialize in classes that can utilize the elements. *Magi get +2 to Intelligence and Wisdom. Mind and body is a key element in Magi adventurers. *Magi get a +2 bonus to Concentration skill checks and one Knowledge skill check *Size: Medium *Magi gain a +1 bonus to AC *Magi know how to speak Common *Magi have a racial Hit Die of 1d8 + their Constitution modifier *Magi can cast magic, even if they play as a non-spellcasting class (see below) *Favored Class: Fighter, Spellcaster Description and Personality Age A Magi's age of maturity is around 20 years of age. This is because of their development of harnessing the elements and to use them in the right way. Looks Similar to humans, Magi have similar skin tones, hair colors, hair lengths, eye colors, facial features, etc. One thing about some Magi though is that they may have markings that signify their lineage to a specific element-- the element they were born under. This marking may or may not be visible to a commoner's eye, so it is up to the player if they want to show the marking or not, or whether the character should have one at all. Personality Most Magi are usually passionate and peaceful. The elements flow within them like water, giving them clarity to the road ahead. They are tuned in with the natural surroundings around them, and have adapted a unique ability to actually "use" this natural force. Magic Magi call this type of magic the Elements, strange powers that can unleash the forces of nature upon their enemies, and can be used to aid allies. The Argonaut Dragoon, Fighter, Sage, and Spellcaster classes all use the Elements as their source of magic. Argonauts, Fighters, and Spellcasters use the Elements in a way called Arcane energy, which is the raw powers of the elements that can help or hinder. Most Arcane powers are used to hinder their enemies or halt their advances by way of magical force. Arcane energy is the equivalent of Offensive and Supportive spells. Dragoons and Sages use the Elements in a way called Divine energy, which is spiritual energy channeled from the soul within or from around. Sages use their own energies and their surroundings to channel their powers, while Dragoons use other points of power to channel their spells through (such as other creatures or living things), and unleashes them through a spell focus (certain weapons, magic items).Most Divine powers are used to aid allies in the heat of battle. Divine energy is the equivalent of Defensive and Supportive spells. Spellcasters can cast Offensive, Defensive, and Supportive spells. They are known as All-Round casters. When Magi play as non-spellcasting races, they can cast spells based on their martial class they select. *When they select the Assassin, Fighter, Marine, Sniper, and Vanguard classes, they can cast up to level 4 Arcane spells. *When they select the Commando, Jedi, Ranger, and Warrior classes, they can cast up to level 4 Divine spells. *Level 0 spells are not available to these class selections. Level 0 spells are cantrips specific to the Spellcaster and Sage classes. Number of spells cast= Spells/ day+ WIS Modifier Back to Races Category:Races